The present invention relates to a connection between the casing and the rear part of a sabot for a projectile, having on the rear part of the sabot a circumferential groove into which a rotating band of the casing (i.e. an area on the casing that contacts the rifling in a barrel from which the projectile is lauched and which thus rotates or spins the projectile) protrudes, forming a connection between the casing and the rear part which both withstands the mechanical forces at launch and is gas-tight.
In a known sabot projectile of this type (see EP-B No. 0 072 584) the rear part of the sabot also possesses in addition to said circumferential groove a second circumferential groove, and the sabot casing also possesses in addition to said flange a second flange, the one flange used for sealing and other for attachment. The side walls of the circumferential groove receiving the flange for obturation are parallel to each other and forwardly inclined relative to the projectile axis at an angle of 75.degree.. The side walls of the other circumferential groove are respectively forwardly and backwardly inclined at an angle of 75.degree. relative to the projectile axis. The two circumferential grooves of the rear part of the sabot are separated by a circumferential rib.
However, this known connection between the casing and rear part of a sabot has the drawback of having to be broken again when the projectile emerges from the gun barrel since the sabot, i.e. the casing and rear portion have to separate from the projectile body. But such a breakable connection is unable to withstand great mechanical forces and high gas pressure when the projectile is launched.